


How did he make the waves crash over?

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“… fammi capire bene, perché forse ho problemi di udito. Tu hai dichiarato, senza consultarmi, su una rivista a tiratura nazionale, che stiamo assieme?”<br/>Harvey fa coming out per entrambi, Mike non la prende esattamente benissimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did he make the waves crash over?

C’erano delle sere in cui parlavano per ore, senza concludere la cena, finendo sul divano con una birra ed addormentarsi testa contro testa, sere in cui i discorsi si infiltravano tra un boccone e l’altro, e sere in cui ci si godeva la silenziosa compagnia l’uno dell’altro. Quella era di quelle serate che iniziavano placide, in cui in silenzio si sedeva loro accanto a loro come un ospite cortese. Harvey aveva ceduto alle continue suppliche di Mike, che aveva voglia di sushi da una settimana – “Conosco il cuoco, ti assicuro che neppure i giapponesi hanno mai mangiato del sushi così buono”, gli aveva sorriso quando era andato ad aiutarlo con le borse, all’entrata. (era tornato un po’ prima di lui; succedeva, quando Harvey voleva provare l’inaspettata sensazione di qualcuno che lo aspettasse.) _Naturalmente_ lo conosceva; Mike cominciava a chiedersi se qualcuno al mondo non conoscesse Harvey Specter. (gli piaceva, però, che fosse così famoso, quasi una stella del cinema. Quando lo salutavano drizzava la schiena con orgoglio, come se fosse un suo risultato)  
Il tavolo tondo, di legno scuro, era invaso di scatolette laccate, di ciotoline e piattini; Mike, ogni tanto, inzuppava una striscia di salmone nella salsa di soia, imboccandolo, e Harvey protestava che tanto valeva immergerlo nella bottiglia, sarebbe stato meno barbaro, e si rifiutava di aprire la bocca.  
“Sai cosa esce domani?”, disse d’improvviso, togliendo qualsiasi condimento dalle mani di Mike. La cena era finita per metà.  
“Mh?”  
“La mia intervista, ti ricordi?”  
“Mh!”, annuì Mike, ingoiando il boccone. “Suppongo tu ne abbia già ordinate venti copie da distribuire in ufficio.”  
“No, però conto che tu faccia fare il poster della copertina grosso un paio di metri.”  
“Perché dovrei farlo, visto che ti ho dal vivo?”, domandò scettico, riprendendosi la salsa di soia.  
“Per metterlo all’ingresso dello studio. Attireremmo un sacco di clienti. E faremmo così felice Louis. Visto quanti vantaggi ci sono nell’avere la mia faccia in formato gigante?”  
Mike scoppiò a ridere e lo baciò con le labbra troppo salate, e Harvey lo respinse, sbuffando una risata a sua volta.  
“Andiamo a comprarla assieme, vero? Così posso chiederla in edicola indicandoti e dicendo ‘voglio lui.’, sarebbe divertente.”  
“Solo per te.”  
“Beh, non vedo cos’altro possa essere importante.”  
 Harvey gli rubò una fetta di sashimi di polipo. “Credo riconosceranno anche te, da domani.”  
“Hai parlato di me nell’intervista? Chissà perché non te l’ho chiesto prima.”, domandò Mike incredulo, avvicinandosi un poco di più, facendo strisciare la sedia. Avvicinò il viso al suo, come quando cercava di individuare le sue bugie nascoste tra le pieghe della pelle. Lo vide annuire.  
“Ho detto che stiamo assieme.”, ammise, impassibile, continuando a mangiare, ma senza alzare il viso.  
Mike sbatté le palpebre più volte, si mise dritto con la schiena. Immaginò di aver sentito male.  
“Scusa?”  
“Mi hanno chiesto come mai alla mia età non fossi ancora sposato e ho detto che non siamo ancora decisi su dove fare il ricevimento. Non ho detto che se fosse per te potremmo farlo da Starbucks, perché ho un’immagine da difendere.”  
“… fammi capire bene, perché forse ho problemi di udito. Tu hai dichiarato, senza consultarmi, su una rivista a tiratura nazionale, che stiamo assieme?”  
“Ne parlavamo da un po’, no, di fare coming out.”  
“Sì, Harvey, avevamo anche parlato di comprare un cane e adottare un paio di bambini, ma non mi sembra di sentire nessuno che strilla perché vuole il latte.”  
“È una cosa diversa…”  
“No che non è una cosa diversa, Harvey!”  
Mike si alzò di scatto, non scaraventò la sedia per terra per poco. Per un attimo si diresse in salotto, poi tornò indietro, poi ancora in salotto, poi di nuovo indietro, come se fosse indeciso tra sventrare il divano e spaccare i bicchieri. Harvey era in piedi davanti al tavolo, le braccia incrociate al petto. A Mike sembrava così ridicola quella postura, come se fosse arrabbiato, come se avesse ragione lui. Si sentiva il viso tirato, come contratto, il cervello in ebollizione, tutta la pelle attorno allo scheletro sottilissima. Guardarlo appoggiato così, al tavolo, come se niente stesse succedendo, il volto rilassato e quell’espressione come se stesse avendo a che fare con un bambino capriccioso, lo innervosiva ancora di più. Aveva buttato in pasto a chiunque la loro storia personale, e non sembrava preoccuparsene affatto. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni fino a cancellargli la faccia.  
“Mike, mi è solo sfuggito –”  
“Non dire idiozie! A te non sfugge mai nulla, Harvey, e di certo non ti è _sfuggita_ una cosa del genere! E devo credere che se davvero non avessi voluto farlo sapere non avresti trovato il modo di non fare andare in stampa nulla? Sei ridicolo! Da domani devo aspettarmi che chiunque ci veda assieme ci additi?”  
“Credi di essere nella New York degli anni Venti?”  
“Non è questo il punto, Harvey! Ne stavamo parlando, ne stavamo _ancora_ parlando – e poi, Cristo! Quanto tempo fa hai fatto quell’intervista? Due, tre mesi fa? Perché non me lo hai detto subito?”  
“Perché sapevo che avresti reagito così.”  
“Non mi sembra una ragione giusta per nascondermi una cosa così grossa!”  
“Mike, ti calmi, per favore? Non ho raccontato come ti piace essere scopato, ho solo detto che stiamo assieme. Davvero, sarebbe stato uno scoop peggiore se avessi parlato della tua scelta per il ricevimento.”  
“No! Il tuo codice morale non ha niente a che fare con noi? Non riuscivi a dire a Scottie che l’amavi ma riesci a dire ad una sconosciuta che stiamo assieme?”  
Harvey aggrottò la fronte, ferito. “Parla quello che avrebbe detto anche al tizio che smista la posta che si era fatto cacciare da Harvard come un idiota.”  
“Non cambiare discorso in questo modo, Harvey, non ti permettere.”  
“Perché, tu cos’hai appena fatto?”  
“Ho fatto un esempio perfettamente calzante sul fatto che quando vuoi sai parlare benissimo. Ci è voluto che ti ficcassi la lingua in gola perché mi vedessi davvero, però appena una tizia – immagino fosse molto bella, Harvey – appena una qualunque diavolo di intervistatrice ti fa una domanda che – Dio mio, potevi evitarla come volevi, sei un cazzo di avvocato, sei Harvey Specter, non il primo imbecille uscito da Harvard! Ma no, per mettersi in mostra come il nuovo paladino della giustizia omosessuale ci sputtani così, come se niente fosse, e ti permetti addirittura di essere arrabbiato!”  
“Perché stai tirando su l’inferno per niente! Ma quale paladino della giustizia omosessuale, ma sei completamente idiota? Mi è scappato, non ci ho pensato – è questo il fatto, per la prima cazzo di volta nella mia vita non ho _pensato_ prima di parlare, è così grave? Ma lo capisci cosa significa, per me? No, ovviamente, non ti fermi un attimo a pensarci! Mi è solo scappato, e anche se l’avessi corretta credi che una giornalista l’avrebbe piantata lì? No! E poi che cazzo ti cambia, Mike? Chiunque ci conosca lo sa, e chi se ne frega degli altri!”  
“È il principio, Harvey, e se non capisci neanche questo non so che cazzo sto perdendo il fiato a fare.”  
Harvey serrò le labbra, una sottile linea durissima, tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto, la mascella leggermente in avanti. Mike continuava a guardarlo, sperando (invano, ne era consapevole) che qualcosa in lui si aprisse. Aspettò, e aspettò, e quando si rese conto che era un’attesa inutile gli passò di fianco senza guardarlo, dirigendosi verso la porta. Uscì sbattendo la porta. Harvey rimase dov’era, e per il pianerottolo si sentì il rumore di vetro infranto.  
  
Il mattino arrivò carico di nervosismo elettrico, che Harvey cercò di sciogliere con una doccia eterna, senza riuscirci. Si era svegliato col sole, e solo il sonno che ancora gli impiastricciava il corpo gli aveva impedito di spaccare qualcos’altro. Prese il cellulare per controllare l’ora (quasi le sei) e non vide nessuna chiamata, nessun messaggio. Lo lanciò dal lato di letto che Mike aveva lasciato vuoto. Si rifiutò di guardarlo per più di un secondo. Quando si infilò sotto la doccia, il volume dell’ultimo disco di suo padre faceva vibrare le finestre.  
Arrivato allo studio, appesantito dal viaggio muto appena fatto, incrociò Donna all’uscita dell’ascensore, il viso già corrucciato in un’espressione di rimprovero. Harvey roteò gli occhi e ingoiò un sorso di caffè, dirigendosi verso il proprio ufficio.  
“Hai guardato così male tutti quelli che sono arrivati? Non dai una buona impressione dello studio.”  
“È una tua esclusiva, non ti preoccupare.”  
“E come mai questo privilegio?”  
“Sei davvero idiota o fai solo finta?”  
“Dipende da chi ti fai passare le informazioni. Parlando di cose serie, sei passata in edicola?”  
“No, visto che ci saresti dovuto passare tu con Mike. Oh, ma non sei con Mike, come mai?”  
“Immagino abbia dormito da te.”  
“E per quanto mi faccia piacere avere un bel ragazzo che mi bussa alla porta alle dieci di sera, i fidanzati degli altri non sono esattamente il mio tipo.”  
“Non ne voglio parlare, abbiamo altro da fare, stamattina.”  
Entrò in ufficio, ma Donna lo seguì. Si sedette dietro la scrivania, e lei davanti. Sbuffò di nuovo, e appoggiò il bicchiere vicino al computer. Si buttò con la schiena contro la sedia. Forse anche Mike a quel punto avrebbe rinunciato a continuare a parlargli, percependo il muro come se fosse stato lui a passargli i mattoni; ma lei no, come sempre. Rassicurante, in altre occasioni.  
“Donna, non vieni pagata come consulente matrimoniale, né come psicologa, quindi potresti tornare alla tua scrivania.”  
“Harvey.”  
“Che c’è!”  
“Hai intenzione di chiedergli scusa?”  
“Perché dovrei? Esagera come sempre, si fa prendere dal panico per ogni stronzata.”  
“Non mi sembra una stronzata, quella che hai fatto, ne abbiamo già parlato al tempo e non capisco come tu non abbia fatto lo stesso con Mike.”  
Harvey sbuffò dal naso, ruppe il contatto visivo e con gli occhi si mise a vagare per lo studio, finendo inevitabilmente sui dischi che gli aveva regalato Mike, come se qualcuno lo pilotasse; si sentì nel finale di una stupida commedia romantica, quello che precedeva un finale strappalacrime con baci in mezzo alla strada e sotto la pioggia. New York puzzava, sotto la pioggia, e non c’era nulla di romantico in un bacio coi vestiti appiccicati addosso e le auto a cercare di investirti.  
“Harvey, stai guardando i dischi che ti ha regalato Mike, sei patetico.”  
“Non sono mai patetico, sono eccessivamente romantico e non per colpa mia, se proprio vogliamo.”  
“Allora visto che sei così romantico mi aspetto che facciate pace entro sera, perché non ho intenzione di averlo di nuovo a dormire da me. È la mia serata gelato, e non voglio che mi veda nel mio stato da serata gelato.”  
“Sei perfetta anche nella tua serata gelato, Donna.”  
“Adularmi non ti esulerà dai tuoi doveri.”  
“Non è adulazione quando è la verità.”  
“Harvey.”  
“Se vuole venirmi a chiedere scusa è il benvenuto.”  
“Io non ho idea di come faccia Mike a sopportarti.”  
“Per le mie doti di amatore e perché ho sempre ragione.”  
“Se la prima vale come la seconda mi dispiace molto per la vostra vita.”  
“Ora che hai fatto la tua battuta da sedicenne sei soddisfatta? Bene, puoi tornare al lavoro.”  
“Ricordati che Mike non dormirà da me, questa sera.”  
“Se non viene a chiedermi scusa potrà anche stare in un bed and breakfast, per quanto mi riguarda.”  
“Non lo faresti più entrare in casa se andasse a dormire in un bed and breakfast.”  
“Certo che potrebbe tornare in casa, dopo la disinfestazione.”  
Donna si passò una mano tra i capelli, e si alzò. Gli scoccò l’ennesima occhiata di rimprovero, che Harvey sostenne senza un minimo cedimento. “Ricordati solo che hai torto marcio.”  
“Ne prenderò nota. Buona giornata, miss Paulsen.”  
  
Mike non si fece vedere per pranzo, e con profonda irritazione Harvey buttò via il secondo bagel, che aveva comprato per abitudine meccanica. Mangiò il proprio velocemente, cercando di non strozzarsi, e decise di tornare in ufficio, piuttosto che sentirsi in prestito ovunque volesse sedersi.  
Ci trovò Mike, che cercava di defilarsi dopo avergli lasciato dei documenti sulla scrivania. Alzò la testa appena prima di scontrarsi con Harvey, che lo squadrò, ed esordì, con un’elettrica nota di disgusto: “Noi non compriamo completi in negozio.”  
Mike si tirò su e tenne la testa alta, guardandolo negli occhi, le mani in tasca e l’atteggiamento superiore così simile ad Harvey che lui non sapeva se esserne orgoglioso o irritato.  
“Noi no, ma io sì.”, rispose, tagliente.  
“E quindi sei anche arrivato in ritardo.”  
“Non vedo cosa ti importi.”  
“Mi importa di quello che combini sul posto di lavoro che, fra parentesi, non deve essere influenzato da niente di esterno. Mi sembrava che dopo tutti questi anni avessi imparato qualcosa.”  
“Non hai neanche telefonato, Harvey.”, ribatté Mike, questa volta con tono ferito, appena percettibile. (qualcosa che Harvey, prima, non avrebbe riconosciuto neppure se qualcuno glielo avesse sottolineato con un pennarello)  
“Perché sapevo dov’eri.”  
“E cosa c’entra?”  
“Non mi sono preoccupato, sapevo che saresti andato da Donna.”  
“Sarei potuto andare ovunque e sarebbe potuta succedermi qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Ma non è successa, quindi piantiamola qui, okay? Non ho voglia di litigare ancora per delle stronzate.”  
“Quindi quello che è successo è una stronzata?”  
“Sì, Mike, mi sembra di aver già espresso chiaramente il mio punto di vista sulla faccenda. Quello giusto.”  
“Perché ovviamente non prendi neppure per un attimo in considerazione che tu possa aver fatto una colossale cazzata.”  
“Non mi sembra che qualcuno ti abbia picchiato perché sa che stiamo assieme.”  
“Non è questo il discorso.”  
“Da quello che hai detto ieri sera sembrava questo.”  
“Ma quello principale è un altro!”  
“Quello principale è che dovresti calmarti.”  
Si bloccarono entrambi, guardandosi attraverso il silenzio durissimo. Sorprendentemente, fu Harvey fu il primo a sgonfiarsi. Appena appena. “Mi dispiace, okay?”  
“Ti dispiace.”  
“Mike.”  
“Di cosa?”  
“Adesso non tirarla troppo, ragazzino.”  
“No, davvero, di cosa ti dispiace? Di averlo detto, di avermelo nascosto, o di entrambi? Di essere una colossale testa di cazzo?”  
“A te dispiace avere la bocca più larga della tua testa?”  
“Non –”  
“Non osare ribattere con qualcosa del tipo che non dicevo così l’altra sera.”  
“Però l’hai pensato anche tu.”  
“Ho la decenza di non dire tutto quello che mi passa per la testa, o Jessica mi avrebbe licenziato per molestie sul posto di lavoro tre anni fa.”  
“Sono ancora in tempo per toglierti di mezzo dalla mia scalata verso la Pearson &Ross, allora.”  
Si sorrisero a vicenda, un respiro d’ossigeno puro, liberatorio. Mike gli si avvicinò, entrando quel tanto che bastava nel suo spazio personale da rendere superfluo qualunque altro contatto. “Tutto quello che ti serve sul caso Martin è sulla scrivania.”, e lo oltrepassò; con le dita sulla maniglia della porta, si voltò e gli disse, come rassicurazione nel caso non avesse capito: “Ci vediamo a casa, quindi. E comunque lo so che mi hai chiesto scusa solo perché è la serata gelato di Donna e non mi avresti più ripreso in casa dopo un bed and breakfast.”, aggiunse, sorridendo.  
“Non è assolutamente vero.”  
“Sì, sì, mentiti pure. Non ti conosce solo Donna, sai.”  
  
Harvey arrivò a casa dopo Mike, perché si era fermato a comprare di nuovo il sushi; sia per riappropriarsi della serata precedente, sia perché c’erano poche cose al mondo che rilassavano Mike come essere imboccato. Lo trovò già in maglietta con una bottiglia di birra in mano.  
“Sai che hanno inventato i bicchieri e che ne abbiamo una discreta quantità, vero?”, disse prendendolo di sorpresa.  
“Ma così la birra ha tutto un altro sapore.”  
“Quello della pezzenteria, immagino.”  
“Caro vecchio sapore di casa.”  
Harvey sorrise e cominciò ad apparecchiare, quando Mike lo fermò. “Ceno fuori con Rachel, stasera, non te lo avevo detto?”  
Alzò la testa verso di lui. Mike quasi sorrideva, anche se cercava di nasconderlo.  
“… no, mi hai detto che ci saremmo visti a casa.”  
“Lo stiamo facendo.”  
“Solitamente si intende che si passerà la serata assieme.”  
Mike fece spallucce, ignorando deliberatamente l’irritazione che cominciava a montare nella voce del compagno. “Rachel ha detto che ha bisogno di vedermi, per cui sono passato a casa a farmi la doccia. Ti ho aspettato per salutarti, ma ora comincia ad essere tardi.”  
Appoggiò la bottiglia mezza vuota sul tavolo della cucina, baciò Harvey sulla guancia. “Lasciami qualcosa per quando torno.”  
Harvey lo guardò andare via, con una profonda indignazione che sembrò non scalfirlo.  
  
“Sono stato uno stronzo.”  
“Perlomeno lo sai.”  
Mike si era infilato nel letto come un bambino, di nascosto, strisciando sotto le coperte fino ad appoggiare la testa contro la sua spalla. Harvey aveva acceso la luce per guardarlo in faccia, trovando l’espressione tutta occhi troppo azzurri che Mike tirava fuori ogni volta che cercava di tirarsi fuori dai guai. “Credevo che la scenata di ieri sera ti fosse bastata.”  
“Evidentemente no.”  
Gli si accoccolò contro, baciandogli il collo. Harvey si allontanò, sbuffando. “Sai che mi irrita quando fai così dopo aver litigato.”  
“Lo so, ma tecnicamente non è dopo aver litigato. Io me ne sono solo andato come un infame e tu non hai detto nulla. Se avessi tentato di baciarti oggi in ufficio sarebbe stato contatto fisico dopo una litigata. Questo è contatto fisico per chiederti scusa di essere stato un infame.”  
“… è troppo tardi e ho troppo sonno per stare dietro alle tue idiozie.”  
“Stai perdendo colpi, Harvey Reginald Specter.”  
“Stai cercando di essere picchiato?”  
“Dipende con quale scopo.”  
“Quello di farti del male poco piacevole.”  
“Allora no.”  
Harvey, sbuffando, si tirò su drizzando la schiena, aprì la bocca per ribattere ma fu Mike a riprendere il discorso.  
“Però neppure tu puoi pensare di cavartela con una semplice scusa.”  
“Credevo avessimo –”  
“Aver chiarito non vuol dire che mi sia passata.”  
“E cosa dovrei fare per fartela passare, Mike? Con te è impossibile, non so mai come muovermi quando ti arrabbi. Ti ho chiesto scusa, ti ho comprato la cena, non so cos’altro fare. Di certo non posso tornare indietro nel tempo.”  
“… non lo so.”  
“No, non posso farlo, almeno non ora. Fra qualche anno, forse. La tecnologia è in continua evoluzione.”  
Mike gli diede uno schiaffo sulla coscia. “Sei impossibile.”  
“Da che pulpito, Mike.”  
“… ti dispiace davvero?”  
“Mike, la smetti di cercare di ottenere dichiarazioni verbali da me? Dormi da quando ci conosciamo o cosa?”  
“Non dovrebbe essere difficile dirmelo.”  
“Non dovrebbe essere difficile affrontare le cose da adulto invece di scappare nel cuore della notte.”  
“Dobbiamo litigare adesso?”  
“No, io pensavo di aspettare perlomeno la colazione, così possiamo buttarci caffè bollente addosso.”  
“Harvey…”  
“Mike.”  
“Non voglio litigare.”  
“Perché così puoi continuare a tentare di farti scopare?”  
“Non stavo cercando di farmi scopare, ma di calmarti coi baci.”  
“Ooh, che principe azzurro mi ritrovo nel letto, che principessa fortunata che sono.”  
“Mai come in questo momento avrei voluto il dittafono di Louis. Sarebbe stata la mia suoneria per tutta la vita. Ma non è questo il discorso.”  
“Per fortuna.”  
 “Non voglio litigare, ma questo non vuol dire che mi sia passata. E non sperare mi sia scordato della festa di domani a cui parteciperà la stampa di tutto il mondo, grazie a te.”  
“Non dovresti preoccuparti, sei estremamente fotogenico.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Problema risolto.”  
“Io non capisco davvero se ti sei reso conto della stronzata che hai fatto.”  
Harvey roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, ma tacque.  
“Devo prenderlo come un sì?”  
“Prendilo come vuoi.”  
Mike sbuffò a sua volta. “Non so cosa spreco fiato a fare, con te.”  
“Me lo chiedo anche io. Nei tuoi confronti, intendo.”  
“Chiudiamola qui.”  
“Okay.”  
“Ma sono ancora arrabbiato.”  
“Allora non è chiusa qui.”  
“Intendo per stanotte. Ho sonno.”  
“Figurati io.”  
Senza procedere oltre, Harvey si allungò per spegnere la luce, ed entrambi si girarono dando la schiena all’altro.  
  
“Lascia fare a me.”  
Harvey si allungò verso Mike, districando il nodo della cravatta che aveva tentato di rifare per la decima volta da quando lo aveva disfatto, ad un centinaio di metri da casa, per tenersi le mani occupate.  
“Ho imparato a farlo da solo.”, si imbronciò appena, quando Harvey ci mise una manciata di secondi a sistemarlo.  
“Lo so, lo so, sei un bravo soldatino.”  
Mike si rilassò appena nel complimento, dato senza l’ironia o il sarcasmo che sembravano dovuti. Harvey gli strinse la mano che teneva rigida sulla coscia.  
“Rilassati.”  
“Come se servisse a qualcosa dirmi di rilassarmi.”, scattò Mike, nervoso, togliendo la mano e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Neanche fare così ti servirà a qualcosa.”  
“Certo che hai avuto proprio un tempismo eccezionale, far uscire la rivista il giorno prima questa roba di beneficienza.”  
“Mi lusinga che tu mi creda che abbia il potere di piegare il tempo alla mia volontà.”  
Mike sbuffò e si sciolse contro il sedile. “Con l’ego che ti ritrovi mi stupisco che non sia tu a pensarlo.”  
Harvey gli riprese la mano, la strinse appena più forte di prima. “Andrà –”  
“Non ero pronto, Harvey, è questo il fatto.”  
Non alzò la testa, tenne lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie cosce; continuava a muoverne una come in preda ad una continua scossa. “Non ero pronto a far sapere tutto al mondo. Lo so che tutti quelli che ci conoscono lo sanno, ma non ero comunque pronto. La famiglia lo sa perché è la famiglia, perché ha assistito a tutto, ma gli altri? Non ero pronto e quello che mi fa incazzare è che tu non abbia capito questo, e se lo hai capito, mi fa incazzare che non ti importi e che non lo rispetti.”  
 “L’ho capito, Mike, e mi dispiace.”  
“Non è vero.”, replicò imbronciato.  
“Puoi non credermi.”  
“Difatti.”  
Harvey sospirò, rimanendo in silenzio. Gli si avvicinò e cominciò ad accarezzargli la testa, partendo dalla nuca, passando le dita tra i capelli, lentamente per non spettinarlo. Mike, incredibilmente, lo lasciò fare, docile.  
“Questo funziona sempre.”  
“Ti odio.”, mormorò Mike, già morbido.  
“Lo so.”  
“Sei sleale.”  
“Sono un avvocato.”  
“Sei un infame.”  
“Non ripetere quello che dico.”  
Un attimo di silenzio, e poi: “Non lo ero neanche io. Non cerebralmente. Ma è andata. Basta.”  
Mike non rispose.  
Arrivarono quando si era quasi sciolto sul sedile della limousine. Fu lui il primo a dover scendere, dalla parte del finestrino, e Harvey si affrettò ad essergli a fianco. Ad aspettarli non c’era la baraonda che si era aspettato, ma una manciata di giornalisti che cominciarono a scattare foto, e Mike si immobilizzò per il panico, le braccia tese lungo il corpo, gli occhi che guizzavano da una parte all’altra senza sapere dove fermarsi, o perché farlo. Nessun volto che conoscesse, da nessuna parte, e si sentì nudo. Dietro la schiena, Harvey gli afferrò la mano, stringendola forte.  
“Sorridi per la stampa, Mike, e poi è tutto finito.”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio, sorridendo a sua volta. Continuando a sorridere e ignorare qualsiasi domanda o richiesta piano piano lo spinse verso l’entrata. Mike, attorno a lui, non sentiva altro che la voce e la presenza di Harvey.  
Si infilarono nel primo ascensore libero, e Mike pigiò più volte il tasto della terrazza come se fossero inseguiti da un esercito nemico.  
“Visto che non è successo niente?”, gli rise vicino Harvey.  
Si appoggiò all’angolo dell’abitacolo, lo guardò imbronciato – ma solo per un attimo, e rise a sua volta. Non gli rispose, però.  
L’aria fresca lo avvolse, accarezzandolo, aiutandolo a liberarsi la testa. Inspirò forte, e si immerse nella folla. Donna e Jessica andarono loro incontro mentre lui ancora cercava qualcuno della famiglia. Donna gli strinse la testa contro la spalla, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
“Il tuo uomo è un bruto, povero bimbo mio.”  
Si voltò a guardarlo, il suo uomo, che ricambiò lo sguardo col suo solito sorriso enorme. “Un bruto.”, annuì tirando fuori nuovamente il broncio.  
“Quale occasione migliore allora per liberartene?”, sorrise Jessica, buttando giù un sorso di champagne, “Harvey, mi servi per leccare un po’ di culi in giro.”  
 “Sono troppo sobrio per queste cose.”  
Harvey afferrò il primo bicchiere che gli passò davanti, buttandolo giù d’un fiato. “Non consumarmelo, mi raccomando.”, e ingollò d’un fiato.  
“Ti ho già detto che quelli impegnati non sono il mio tipo.”, e depositò un bacio sulla guancia di Mike. Harvey sorrise e scomparve.  
  
Per quanto avesse deciso di nascondersi in un angolo per trascorrere la serata nell’anonimato completo, alcune fulgide stelle di imbarazzo fecero la loro comparsa nel suo cielo; ricchi figli di papà, ancora studenti di Harvard, uomini meno che trentenni già a capo di aziende che gli si avvicinarono per fargli i complimenti, stringergli la mano, congratularsi con lui per il suo coraggio nel fare coming out in un mondo ancora così omofobo e votato alla virilità più assoluta – e un paio nell’essersi aggiudicato uno come Harvey Specter. Lo avevano ispirato, dicevano. (ad essere sinceri con se stessi e a trovarsi un uomo come Harvey Specter, pareva.) Mike si limitò ad annuire, ringraziare, sperare di morire, progettare la morte del suo uomo. Donna a tratti lo sostenne e a tratti scompariva per andare a ridere alle sue spalle con Rachel; dal suo angolo le vedeva perfettamente ridacchiare davanti a calici di champagne sempre più frequenti. Lui avrebbe preferito girare con una bottiglia di vodka e affogarcisi dentro.  
“Hai molti più fan di quelli che credevo, ho paura di finire la serata con un coltello nella schiena.”, disse al proprio uomo quando finalmente lo rivide, tre ore dopo.  
“Difatti ciò che mi preoccupava di più dell’uscita dell’intervista era il numero di suicidi per la disperazione.”  
Mike si alzò e si appropriò del suo spazio personale come un suo diritto di nascita. Circondati dalla folla, appoggiò la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla, mugolando. “Voglio andare a casa.”  
“Su, su, fai il bravo.”, rispose Harvey, prendendogli la mano per massaggiargli il polso col pollice. “Ancora un paio d’ore e possiamo andarcene. Ormai ho la lingua secca, e Jessica può cavarsela da sola.”  
“Harvey ti prego non usare certe immagini quando c’è Jessica nella stessa frase. E poi voglio andare a casa, sono stanco, odio tutti.”  
“Vuoi un succo d’albicocca per stare meglio, piccolo?”  
“Ah ah ah. Divertente. Odio anche te. Mi hanno riempito di domande imbarazzanti, ci vedono come i nuovi paladini del movimento omosessuale, come avevo detto io.”  
“Dai loro un paio di giorni e torneranno a tifare per Glee.”  
“Non voglio dare loro un paio di giorni.”  
“Ancora un paio d’ore, Mike, da bravo, so che puoi sopravvivere, ti ho addomesticato come si deve. Tanto ora si comincia a ballare e tutte le attenzioni saranno su Jessica e Donna. Spero non su Louis, se non ha bevuto troppo.”  
“Io spero di sì. Tu non balli?”  
“Se balli tu.”  
“No.”  
“E allora cosa ballo a fare?”  
“Verranno a chiedertelo tutti, come in Orgoglio e Pregiudizio.”  
“Ma io sono solo vostra, Mr Darcy. E togliti quel broncio.”  
“Non ho il broncio.”  
“Certo che ce l’hai. Hai mangiato?”  
“Donna mi ha nutrito come se ne valesse della sua vita.”  
Harvey aggrottò le sopracciglia e spazzò via alcune briciole appoggiate al nodo della cravatta. “Vedo.”  
“Se devi lamentarti di come qualcun altro fa il tuo lavoro, fallo tu la prossima volta.”  
“Ti passerà mai?”  
“No.”  
Si andò a sedere, e Harvey lo seguì subito. Mike si trascinò vicino fino a quando le cosce non si toccarono.  
“Hai uno strano modo di essere arrabbiato.”  
“Il fatto che io necessiti del contatto fisico non significa che io non ti stia fortemente odiando, Harvey.”  
“… comprendo.”  
Mike si mise a guardare Rachel che ballava con il suo nuovo ragazzo, un italiano (Stefano, aveva detto) che piaceva molto ai suoi genitori, o almeno così sembrava. Gli piacque quell’espressione felice che le apriva il volto e le faceva risplendere il sorriso, gli occhi; aveva avuto il privilegio di provocarla a sua volta, e adesso aveva quello di poterla notare e rivedere dopo tanto tempo. Si domandò se sarebbe durato abbastanza da entrare in famiglia – come di recente era entrata Sheila, finalmente. Louis sembrava non aver bevuto abbastanza, perché riusciva a mantenere il controllo sul suo corpo mentre ballava con lei. Tutta la sua famiglia era lì, e accanto a lui. Questo lo calmò un po’, come tante gocce d’acqua dolce.  
“Jessica ha detto qualcosa a proposito dell’intervista?”, domandò, dopo un lunghissimo silenzio. Canzoni e canzoni si erano succedute, e Harvey si era limitato a canticchiarle sottovoce, battendo il ritmo a tratti su se stesso e a tratti su Mike.  
“Solo che stiamo diventando un po’ troppo hipster, prima con un capo donna _e_ di colore e poi con la coppia gay. Spera che nessuno faccia coming out come trans. E ci ha vietato qualsiasi bandiera arcobaleno, farebbe a pugni con l’arredamento.”  
“Però posso venire al lavoro in pantaloncini di pelle e maglietta a rete, vero? Se ci vieta la bandiera, almeno questo.”  
“Solo se posso infilarci dentro i soldi quando vieni nel mio ufficio.”  
“Affare fatto.”  
“So che non è il luogo e il tempo, ma il mio prossimo regalo per te saranno pantaloncini di pelle e maglietta a rete.”  
“Non verrò nel tuo ufficio vestito così.”  
“Di certo non ti condivido.”  
Mike gli prese una mano, giocherellando con le dita. Non passarono dieci minuti che Harvey si tirò su in piedi, tra uno stacco e l’altro. Si chinò leggermente verso di lui, un braccio piegato dietro la schiena, l’altra mano tesa. “Mi concedete almeno questo ballo? Questo e basta.”  
“Cosa?”, domandò Mike, con una mezza risata.  
“È tutto pieno, nessuno ci noterà.”, e di nuovo il suo enorme sorriso disarmante, e questa volta Mike dovete arrendersi. Prese la sua mano, e Harvey lo trascinò in mezzo alla sala, mettendogli una mano sulla vita, l’altro braccio teso, che stringeva la mano libera di Mike. La canzone partì lentamente, ma non ci vollero più di tre secondi perché Mike si rese conto di quale fosse.  
“… oh mio Dio Harvey, ma cosa…”, balbettò, arrossendo fino alle orecchie. Harvey si illuminò.  
“ _Heaven, I’m in Heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak…_ ”, canticchiò il più imbecille degli uomini, il viso distante pochi millimetri, senza smettere di sorridere, conducendo la danza. Movimenti lenti, dolci, che accompagnavano la sua voce bassa.  
“L’hai fatto apposta, l’hai progettata tu questa… questa cosa, oh mio Dio sei così imbarazzante-”  
“ _And I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek…_ ”, e appoggiò la guancia alla sua.  
 “Non sei affascinante un decimo di Fred Astaire, sappilo.”, borbottò Mike, che non riusciva a guardarlo in faccia. “Figurarsi Frank Sinatra.”  
“ _And the cares that hung around me through the week seem to vanish like a gambler’s lucky streak…_ ”  
“Lo fai solo perché io possa smettere di essere arrabbiato con te.”  
“ _When were out together dancing cheek to cheek_ …”  
“La pianti?”  
“No.”  
Mike alzò la testa, fissandolo negli occhi a intervalli regolari, quando non cercava tra la folla chi li guardasse. (nessuno.) “Ti odio così tanto che –”  
“Potresti baciarmi?”  
“Harvey, come funziona l’odio nel tuo cervello?”  
“Come la speranza.”  
Harvey allungò appena il viso contro di lui, e Mike si lasciò baciare. Un bacio dolce, che si schiuse piano piano, come un fiore, come un regalo.  
“Questa è davvero opera tua.”, lo accusò mentre le parole sfumavano per lasciare spazio alla nuda melodia.  
“Certo che lo è.”, replicò Harvey orgoglioso, facendolo ridere.  
“Sei pessimo.”  
“Perché ti ho permesso di ballare, in completo, su una terrazza, una delle tue canzoni preferite? Sono proprio un fidanzato degenere.”  
“Il peggiore di tutti.”  
Mike si aggrappò a lui, stringendogli la giacca sulla schiena, e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Sei pessimo e ti odio.”  
“Lo so, imparerò a conviverci.”  
Continuarono a ballare anche quando la canzone finì, facendo spazio ad un’altra, e ad un’altra e ad un’altra ancora, fino a quando tutto il tempo non scivolò loro addosso senza che se ne accorgessero. Fu Donna a spezzare l’incantesimo, svegliandoli.  
“Harvey, vai a salutare, prima che Jessica decida di farti tornare a smistare la posta.”  
Stavolta fu Mike ad allungarsi per baciarlo. “Ti aspetto in macchina.”, e non attese neppure una risposta, prima di prendere la via con meno gente possibile per rifugiarsi dietro i finestrini oscurati della limousine.  
  
A casa, alle due di notte, ballarono _Cheek to cheek_ in salotto, a piedi nudi, addormentandosi sul divano.


End file.
